errorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cartridge tilting
Cartridge tilting is an action performed on cartridge-based systems to create otherwise impossible glitches. Cartridge tilting is not a glitch, but rather the process which creates glitches. This can only be done on any NES, SNES, Nintendo 64, Leap Pad, Sega Genesis/Mega Drive, or Game Boy series consoles. Most other consoles uses CDs/DVDs and thus cannot perform these glitches. Description In the middle of the game, slowly and surely wiggle the cartridge and move it from side to side. If you do it too slow, nothing will happen, and doing it too fast will disconnect the game. Eventually, the cartridge will enter a state where its not fully connected to the console but not completely disconnected. Thus, enough information from the cartridge is blocked to glitch up the game, but not enough to make it freeze, crash, or otherwise error out. Warnings * Doing this can cause some games to corrupt or erase their save data. * Doing this can ruin your cartridge and possibly damage hardware. * Doing this can freeze, hang (permanently freeze), or crash your game. This will also glitch your sounds and can even be loud. * Doing this can wake the neighbors. * Doing this also can cause short circuits. Notable Mentions # The popular internet meme Get-down shows the effects of Cartridge tilting during a game of GoldenEye 007. # If this is done to Donkey Kong 64, it will erase your saved data. # If this is done on Super Mario 64 in-game, Mario will have glitched arms that randomly flail around without pattern. Results usually vary depending on how it is tilted. Also the game will screech, sometimes it may blur, and eventually freeze. A list of glitches can be seen here # Doing this with Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time causes the game to crash, and can allows the player to view the crash debugger; one of the pages says "I LOVE YOU", as demonstrated in this video. # If it's done to LEGO Racers, the High Voltage Software logo cutscene, the main menu, and all of the levels may break, and it also remove your save data like if it's done to Donkey Kong 64. # Doing this with Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask will crash the game instantaneously or glitch out some elements of the game or menus. On some occasions, on the form of crashing, a orange or red line will appear the screen somewhere for a second or two. You can reset your N64, but inputting a sequence of buttons during this will display the crash debugger, including why the game has froze. On the first part, it will say "RCP is hung up!" followed by "Oh, My God!!" . On the second, shows "I LOVE YOU" on the top of the screen with info on the bottom. A few more show what version of the game you are playing, elements (specifically characters) not present before the game crashed, a screenshot of when the game did crash, a code dump, and a final part displaying "CONGRATURATIONS! All pages are displayed. THANK YOU! You are great debugger!". The misspelling of congratulations may represent debuggers fixing problems in the game, as talked about here. Time Stamp: 5:57. This also happens with Mario Kart 64, but the crash debugger is much more simpler. #If it is done to Perfect Dark it will hang the game. # Vigilante 8: Second Offense will crash the game and show the crash debugger like Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, but the crash information can be shown even during normal operation. # If this is done on'' Hey You! Pikachu! ''Your Pikachu will have a glitched face as seen here. Some cutscenes will also break, and the audio will sound glitchy. # If this is done on Pilotwings 64, the flying equipment will go glitched and the player can't control the game (seen here). After ten seconds, the game will hang. # If this is done on Yoshi's Story, the Yoshi's audio will sound glitched and the text will look broken, which is similar to the effects on Hey You! Pikachu! After a few seconds, the game will crash. Demonstrated in this video. #In Mario Party, the intro will have glitched text like Yoshi's Story, but everything else is intact. The game crashes once the title screen appears. If attempted after hitting reset, the game will erase your save data. # Can cause all Pokemon to be blue in Pokemon Stadium 2. # If done on Rayman 3, the game will hang and audio will glitch out. # If done to Game Boy games, the screen may glitch out, move the picture down, or move your character from the screen and add weird textures and maybe a list of numbers. Depends on the game. # Doing this to Duck Hunt will crash the game. Corruption may occur if it is rebooted. # Doing this to Super Smash Bros. (N64) will crash your game with black and white lines going down. # Doing this to Super Mario World will corrupt your game's save data and crash the game. # Doing this to Paper Mario will crash your game and show the crash debugger. # Doing this to Banjo Kazooie will make the audio glitch out and freeze the game most of the time. # Doing this to Toy Story 2 will glitch the music and it will hang when you lose all of your life's or going down the ladder during a boss. # Doing this to Superman 64 will glitch the audio,change the logo,change the logo's background from blue to green,glitch the screen when the game crashes,or even damage the cartridge when you cartridge tilt the game right after you select rumble pak. # Doing this to Wipeout 64 will glitch the audio and nothing more, until you select a level and the game will crash # If done correctly on a Genesis with certain games, like Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine, a strange static bar effect can occur for as long as the console is running. It will start buzzing calmly or violently depending on how you tilted the cartridge. Resetting also won't work. If you do get this result, that's a good (or bad depending on how you look at it) sign that your console is experiencing overvoltage, in which it should be turned off to prevent damage to the Genesis. Examples of this can be found here and here. # Doing this to Namco Museum 64 will glitch out the audio and crash the game if the menu is opened. Category:Glitching methods Category:Nintendo 64 Category:Other games Category:Gameboy